Ragnarök
The Demon Sword Ragnarök is Crona's weapon partner. Ragnarok is the first inhuman weapon introduced in Soul Eater. Ragnarok has taken to absorbing any soul, evil or not. By taking innocent souls, Ragnarok lost what little sanity he had and his soul wavelength had grown out of control and vastly overpowers Crona's own wavelength, which could potentially eventually lead to Ragnarok devouring Crona's soul. Fortunately, his soul wavelength was evened out when Maka cleansed Ragnarok's soul. Info Appearance Ragnarok stretches out of Crona's back, as he is physically merged with Crona's blood. Ragnarok has a very muscular body, large gloved hands, and spikes on several parts of his body, but no legs. His face consists of a large egg shape, with no visible mouth and a giant white X on his face where his nose should be, with large ping-pong ball-like eyes with Xs for pupils. As the series progressed, Ragnarok becomes even more muscular and larger, showing his continuation to eat innocent souls. However, after Death confiscates the souls he has eaten (cleansed by Maka in the anime), his size shrinks considerably. In this chibi form, he looks similar, but his hands are circles and his muscles are less defined. After Crona returns to Medusa's side and disappears for quite some time, Ragnarok grows once again, but still not eating as many souls as before, he appears taller, with a lean, slim body. Ragnarok's soul is red and has the giant 'X' that is present on the center of his face. After the absorption of a vast amount of innocent souls, resulting in his Black Dragon form, where two thin wings are extended outwards from the top of his soul. Personality In great contrast to his meister's meek and mild manner of speech and submissive personality, Ragnarok is loud-mouthed, rude and confident. He believes he and his meister are capable of overcoming any opponent, regardless of how good or bad they actually are at fighting. He is also very violent and easily angered, especially around Maka. Ragnarok has also displayed a habit of calling other people names, such as when he calls Maka a cow and an idiot, and Dr Stein a "screwhead". Ragnarok loves to degrade and pester Crona (even during fights) by giving Crona noogies, pinching Crona's nose, hitting Crona on the head, or taking Crona's food. When Crona finally tells Ragnarok to stop, Ragnarok seems surprised at Crona's reaction, hinting that this is not meant in a malicious way. He is slightly perverted, since when Crona finally stood up to him he acted like an understanding guy while at the same time pulling up Crona's dress. He also flipped Maka's skirt, but then commented that Maka doesn't have anything to look at under there. He tends to use Crona as a human shield against non-deadly attacks, such as the Maka Chop. He does worry about Crona's health and will try to help Crona by stopping Crona's bleeding wounds. However, Ragnarok will always ask for thanks afterwards. He also gives him constant vocal motivation during battles, whether they be instructions, compliments or threats. Even after Crona becomes part of Shibusen he still desires to eat any soul but this is hindered by Crona, who claims they are not doing that anymore. His taste for normal food seems to have substituted his desire to eat souls, having a ravenous appetite. He is often implied to be insane, presumably caused by him eating so many innocent souls. Though his soul wavelength was evened out after these souls were confiscated, his mental state remained the same. However, it is worth noting that he was under the influence of Medusa throughout early encounters, and some of his blood-lust has apparently been laid off. It is also implied, at certain moments, that Ragnarok is afraid of her, as he refers to her as Lady Medusa, and in the anime, he hesitates before he and Crona fight with Medusa. Ragnarok has only expressed heroic intent once while fighting the Oldest Golem. Although driven by a bribe from Maka claiming that she would give him as much candy as he pleases, he still shows a distant change in personality when he begins to fight the Golem. He even seems a bit friendlier to Crona by motivating and listening to Crona's commands. Ragnarok's most heroic quote from this fight occurs when he motivates Crona to engage in battle with Arachne saying; "Get her Crona! Kill the witch!" This kindness is also shown in the anime when Crona has saved Maka from Medusa. He emerges from the black blood and says how it's all because of her that they are dying, but adds "But at least you're here with stupid Crona at the end." Powers and Abilities Demon Sword: In his large weapon form, Ragnarok takes the form of a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard which resemble those on Ragnarok's ordinary body. When using Scream Resonance, Ragnarok manifests a mouth on the blade just above the guard. When his soul is cleansed, his form shrinks to that of a longsword (or rapier) but retains many of its old features, except that Ragnarok's seldom seen mouth now permanently stands above the guard. Black Blood: As he is a part of Crona's blood, Ragnarok can control it and shape it in accordance with his soul wavelength. He can use it to bend spikes of blood from droplets, develop missiles and perhaps most impressively, harden the blood to protect his meister from harm, whether by clotting an open wound or simply increasing his stamina. However, it has been shown (though only in the anime) that if his and Crona's soul wavelengths are destabilized, his ability to control it is stopped. Black Dragon: An alternative form of Ragnarok's which can be used after conducting a Scream Resonance with Crona and consuming a large amount of souls. Ragnarok's physical form changes dramatically, becoming more streamlined and serpentine in shape, with the spikes on his back heightened, his arms replaced by two massive wings and his head lengthened out, his mouth now appearing and his eyes on either side of his head. Ragnarok's normal weapon form is replaced by that of a greatsword (or berserker sword) with all its old features, and his wings extend from Crona's back instead, albeit much more ragged. This form allows them to fly, and also greatly enhances all of Crona's attacks. Mad Blood: After returning to work for Medusa and eating many souls both innocent and evil not to mention Crona's decent even deeper into madness than he already was, Crona's and Ragnarok's Black Blood had evolved into Mad Blood a much more powerful strain of Black Blood. It alows Crona to flood entire cities with black blood unlike its predeccessor. Mad Blood can harden to protect Crona and Ragnarok but unlike the Black Blood if any one tries to break the hardened form the subject will go insane, making it much harder to break with brute force. Its main attack utilization is the creation of spheres made of Mad Blood to trap enemies. On Sora's Team Although Ragnarok joined because he and Crona joined, he still has had a bit of change of heart due to each experience with each member. He even once grabbed Sofia from being turned into a soul by Asura. Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Sora's Team Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Bullies Category:Hungry characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Intimidating characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Cute characters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Revived characters Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:S-Class characters Category:Strong characters Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Heroes Category:School students Category:Jerks Category:Sadistic characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Demons Category:Corrupted characters Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students